youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
I52UUUKTIFUU6RDRJE
(0:34.7) Strike a pose (0:36.6) (0:45.1) Strike a pose (0:46.8) (0:52.3) (Vogue, vogue, vogue) (0:54.8) (1:00.8) (Vogue, vogue, vogue) (1:03.2) (1:07.6) Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache (1:11.5) It's everywhere that you go (1:14.8) (look around) (1:16.0) You try everything you can to escape (1:19.8) The pain of life that you know (life that you know) (1:22.9) When all else fails and you long to be (1:27.1) Something better than you are today (1:30.5) (1:32.1) I know a place where you can get away (1:35.3) It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so (1:40.1) Come on, vogue (1:41.9) (1:43.2) Let your body move to the music (1:46.3) (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey (1:48.3) Come on, vogue (1:50.0) (1:51.2) Let your body go with the flow (1:54.1) (go with the flow) You know you can do it (1:57.1) All you need is your own imagination (2:01.1) So use it that's what it's for (2:03.3) (that's what it's for) (2:05.5) Go inside, for your finest inspiration (2:09.3) Your dreams will open the door (2:11.7) (open up the door) It makes no difference if you're black or white (2:17.3) If you're a boy or a girl (2:20.5) If the music's pumping it will give you new life (2:25.0) You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it (2:29.7) Come on, vogue (2:31.4) (2:32.3) Let your body move to the music (2:35.7) (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey (2:38.0) Come on, vogue (2:39.5) (2:40.8) Let your body go with the flow (2:43.9) (go with the flow) You know you can do it (2:46.8) Beauty's where you find it (2:50.0) Not just where you bump and grind it (2:54.3) Soul is in the music, oh (2:58.2) That's where I feel so beautiful (3:02.3) Magical, life's a ball (3:06.3) So get up on the dance floor (3:09.0) Come on, vogue (3:11.1) (3:11.8) Let your body move to the music (3:15.0) (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey (3:17.0) Come on, vogue (3:18.9) (3:20.2) Let your body go with the flow (3:23.1) (go with the flow) You know you can do it (3:26.5) (3:26.7) Vogue, (Vogue) (3:29.2) Beauty's where you find it (3:30.9) (move to the music) (3:33.7) Vogue, (Vogue) (3:37.3) Beauty's where you find it (3:39.4) (go with the flow) (3:41.7) Greta Garbo, and Monroe (3:44.0) Dietrich and DiMaggio (3:45.7) Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean (3:48.1) On the cover of a magazine (3:50.2) Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean (3:52.3) Picture of a beauty queen (3:54.0) Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire (3:56.4) Ginger Rogers, dance on air (3:58.4) They had style, they had grace (4:00.5) Rita Hayworth gave good face (4:02.5) Lauren, Katherine, Lana too (4:04.5) Bette Davis, we love you (4:06.6) Ladies with an attitude (4:08.5) Fellas that were in the mood (4:10.6) Don't just stand there, let's get to it (4:12.8) Strike a pose, there's nothing to it (4:14.8) Vogue, vogue (4:16.8) (4:18.7) Vogue, vogue (4:21.0) (4:23.1) Oooh, (4:26.0) you've got to (4:27.5) Let your body move to the music (4:31.7) Oooh, (4:34.2) you've got to just (4:36.0) Let your body go with the flow (4:39.6) Oooh, (4:42.3) you've got to (4:43.9) (4:45.3) Vogue, vogue, vogue, vogue... (4:50.0)